


I'm not perfect

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV, Psychology, Romance, Songfic, alternative universe, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шин-чан, я только сейчас осознал, что это чувство к тебе жило глубоко-глубоко внутри меня, потому что я никогда не давал ему воли. Мне было слишком хорошо в нашей крепкой дружбе. А, быть может, я начал замечать нечто подобное ещё тогда, когда на одной из пьяных посиделок на квартире у твоего институтского приятеля в канун нового года мне невыносимо захотелось быть к тебе ближе. Не на такой обыденной близости вытянутой руки. </p><p>А на такой, чтобы между нами не осталось никаких сантиметров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not perfect

_«Шин-чан, я только сейчас понимаю, что уже давно, давно-давно люблю тебя, со дня нашей первой встречи, когда ты появился в холодной пустоте моей жизни. Я услышал усталый стук, осторожно приоткрывая дверь, с недоверием пропуская тебя внутрь и не заботясь о том, что ты мог бы пораниться об осколки разрушенных надежд под моими босыми ногами. Честно признаться, в нашу первую встречу я посчитал тебя чудаком. Этаким полным крейзи, помешанном на учёбе и повёрнутом на своих чудных гороскопах. Ты изучающе смотрел на меня своим пристальным взглядом изумрудных глаз сквозь стёкла очков, а я лишь криво улыбался, отпуская едкие шуточки в твой адрес. Какой же я был идиот._

_Шин-чан, я искренне понимаю, что люблю тебя с тех самых дней, когда ты, невзирая на мои просьбы ничего для меня не делать, совсем ничего, приезжал через всю сетку метро, отпаивал меня лекарствами, поил чаем, привозил мне конспекты, написанные твоим аккуратным почерком, рассказывал об университетских днях, просто был. Рядом. И с недоверием, сменившимся благодарностью и восхищением, я потянулся к твоему свету. А ты впустил меня в свою жизнь._

_Шин-чан, я только сейчас осознал, что это чувство к тебе жило глубоко-глубоко внутри меня, потому что я никогда не давал ему воли. Мне было слишком хорошо в нашей крепкой дружбе. А, быть может, я начал замечать нечто подобное ещё тогда, когда на одной из пьяных посиделок на квартире у твоего институтского приятеля в канун нового года мне невыносимо захотелось быть к тебе ближе. Не на такой обыденной близости вытянутой руки._

_А на такой, чтобы между нами не осталось никаких сантиметров._

_Сквозь пьяный бред я смотрел на твоё красивое лицо, ловил твой взгляд, в котором плескалась праздничная радость, на чуть улыбающиеся уголки губ, на то, как они еле-еле касались кромки стаканчика с дешёвым пивом, и в эти затуманенные алкоголем мгновения меня посетила острая мысль узнать, какие они на вкус, твои губы. Я глотал вязкую слюну, смешанную с отвратным привкусом пива, и пытался не думать. О тебе, о своих ощущениях, о своём грязном желании. Ты не достоин такого, такого, как я, - такие мысли посещали меня в те мгновения. А до Нового года оставалось каких-то несколько минут._

_Мимолётных и быстротечных._

***

 

Такао светло внутри, легко дышится. И вроде нет никаких причин думать о плохом, но вопросы и сомнения липнут, как клейкая лента. Избавиться от них сложно, отчего ты так и носишься с ними, перекладывая из одного места в другое. Никак не забыть или отбросить. И с каждым разом их становится больше, вот-вот станут тяжёлым грузом, таская который медленно сгибаешься вопросительным знаком.

Сегодня утром он проснулся ровно в восемь, не смотря на воскресенье, снова перебрал в уме все вопросы и отправился на пробежку. А там взял и выбросил их из головы, разом. Задышалось легче. Невозможно было забивать свои мысли горечью, когда утро переливалось вокруг жизнерадостным сиянием нового дня. Пожилая соседка с первого этажа выгуливала своего изрядно подросшего щенка Момо, в воздухе отчётливо ощущался вкус мёда и сладкой выпечки, соседка-иммигрантка с Испании этажом выше его квартиры развешивала цветные платья на балконе, напевая звонким голосом на своём родном языке об улетающих на юг птицах. Отчего показалось, что весь мир наполнили трели этих самых невидимых птиц. Такао почувствовал, как ранняя осень наполнила его изнутри. Подталкивая вперёд.

Казунари спускался пешком к набережной мимо стены из красного кирпича, в больших наушниках пели о счастье, в воздухе пахло осенней прохладой, жёлтые листья потрескивали под яркими апельсиновыми кедами, погода вовсю сентябрила – и Такао радовался этому началу. Началу дня, началу себя, началу _их_ общего будущего. Он привык откладывать всё на завтра, а ведь счастливым надо становиться уже сегодня. Он размышлял о том, как важно осознать, что причин быть несчастным прямо сейчас у него нет. То, что тянется из прошлого, - не в счёт, его можно держать на расстоянии. Нужно идти вперёд – нужно принять все оттенки жизни, все пройденные тропы, неважно с кем и в каком состоянии пройденные… Всё это один-единственный верный путь.

Такао замедляет свой бег, выдыхает осенний свежий воздух и на ходу придумывает, чем порадовать Шин-чана, сворачивая в любимую кондитерскую, что в двух кварталах от его дома. Внутри всё белое-белое, словно мука, а у продавщиц забавные шапочки в форме безе. Такао нравится, что всю выпечку можно попробовать перед тем, как купить. Владелица кондитерской – пожилая француженка, вышедшая замуж за японца и переехавшая на его родину, когда ей ещё не было и сорока. У неё маленькие руки-пышки, необычайно ласковый взгляд голубых глаз и кожа цвета молочной пенки. 

Мари улыбается даже в самую ненастную погоду. Если попросить её совета по поводу выпечки, она сначала обязательно поинтересуется настроением. Казунари очень любить поболтать с ней после пар, покупая свои любимые лакомства.

«Если хандра замучила, и настроения совсем нет, то попробуй шоколадные трюфели с диким мёдом, мне его сестра привозит из Франции». «Казу-кун, переживаешь безответную любовь? Советую свой фирменный брусничный пирог. Я в него ещё и корицу добавляю для усиления иммунитета. В трудных случаях самое то!» «Замучила институтская рутина, хочется чего-нибудь нового и необычного? Мармеладно-миндальное печенье подойдёт лучше всего! Тесто творожное, лёгкое, пышное – как раз вес наберёшь, совсем исхудал за последнее время».

Этим утром Казунари берёт вишнёвый пирог – он у Мари бесподобный, и Шин-чан, хоть и ворчит, что он _«совсем не полезный, разумеется»_ , тоже его очень любит.

\- Будь осторожен, Казу-кун, - смеётся Мари, ласково улыбаясь, - вишнёвый пирог усиливает привязанности.

Покраснев до кончиков ушей, Казунари протягивает ей деньги и, забирая пакет с выпечкой, отшучивается сквозь улыбку:

\- А чего остерегаться-то, Мари-сан? Это же прекрасно!

***

 

_Знаешь, Шин-чан, я из таких людей, кто если ждёт и в итоге не получает этого, всё самое светлое, что было, сменяется ненавистью. Я всегда замечал в себе эту эгоистичную черту своего характера получать всё, что я хочу, но ты стал моим исключением. Я боялся не потому, что мог услышать отказ. Я боялся услышать от тебя те самые жгучие слова, которые уже бросали мне в лицо однажды. Я боялся прочитать в твоих изумрудных глазах омерзение. И я понял, что таким, как я, никогда не дано полюбить взаимно._

_«Это отвратительно. Ты действительно думаешь, что я приму твои слова, чёртов педик»._

_Они предательски выжгли у меня внутри недоверие к своим чувствам, которые я запирал глубоко в себе, которые оставили внутри меня горькую неуверенность, что скажи я признание ещё раз, всего лишь каких-то пары фраз, буду жестоко отринут вместе со своими неправильными чувствами._

_Я боялся, что всё вновь разрушится._

_Что я всё разрушу._

_И я улыбался._

_Улыбался, улыбался, глотал смех сквозь никотиновые лёгкие, нефильтрованные мысли, любые, лишь бы не думать, не думать ни о чём. Не думать, но… Я вновь испытал это двойственное чувство спустя столько лет. И я испугался._

_Шин-чан, я понимаю, что уже давно люблю тебя. Но мне хватало того, что мы были хорошими друзьями, с кем я мог быть самим собой, не прячась за масками вечно довольного, позитивного, вечно открывающего свою лживую сторону «весельчака без проблем». Мне хватало того, что ты был рядом. Не в двух шагах от меня, не на соседнем кресле. Ты был в моей жизни, и я ощущал тебя так ярко и отчётливо – этого было достаточно. Так я убеждал себя, понимая, что с каждым днём всё сильнее и острее ощущаю внутри себя то забытое тепло, от которого я избавился в старшей школе. Да, я любил однажды, но это было не так. По-другому. Без мыслей о том, что я могу умереть, не будь ты рядом._

_Шин-чан, мне кажется, что проблема кроется в самой натуре людей. Мы никак не можем без напыщенного эгоизма что в любви, что в жизни. Мы всегда требуем что-то взамен, мы не можем бесконечно оставаться с человеком, просто быть рядом. Либо я из таких, либо боль в моей груди была слишком невыносимой, отчего терпеть её с каждым днём становилось всё труднее и трудней._

***

 

Такао ждёт не дождётся обеденного перерыва. Стрелки подкрадываются к благословенному часу свободы, и он выбегает из душного офиса, шустро ловит такси. Радио поёт о любви – какая-то популярная песня за последнее неделю, - передаёт прогноз приближающегося октября. Умело лавируя между загруженными пробками Гиндзы, таксист везёт Казунари к станции Акибы, делясь впечатлениями о прошедшем фестивале в центре города. Мидорима ждёт в его любимой кофейне, где можно скрасить досуг книгой за чашкой кофе. Шинтаро пьёт холодный эспрессо – он всегда заказывает именно его – и читает книгу в мягкой обложке, придавливая длинными пальцами страницы, с которыми заигрывает непоседливый осенний ветер.

Казунари подбегает к нему: _«Шин-чан, заждался?»_ , падает на стул, обращая к себе внимание близ сидящих посетителей, недовольных таким шумным парнем. Он чуть хмурится от того, как громко он сказал это, но от глаз Такао не может скрыться мимолётная добрая улыбка одними кончиками губ. Мидорима оставляет книгу на столе вместе с мелочью. _«Пойдём, Такао?»_ Казунари покупает себе булочки с ванилью в передвижной бакалейной, и Шинтаро возмущается, что он посадит себе желудок, питаясь одной сухомяткой: _«пора бы начать нормально питаться, вот что»_ , но говорит это всё как-то привычно, скорее для того, чтобы просто сказать, без тени недовольства или желания обидеть. Просто он слишком заботится о Казунари.

Большими шагами они гуляют по улицам, периодически притормаживают или куда-то сворачивают, стены домов сплетаются в лабиринты, и они преодолевают их, увлечённо запрокинув головы – ориентируясь по небу с рассыпанными по нему облаками, похожими на сладкую вату. Уже не так жарко, цвет остывшего моря посвежел, облака опустились ниже, измождённые солнцем туристы вздохнули от облегчения. Иногда Такао кажется, что лето тайком пробралось в царство осени и мешает её золотым планам.

Утомившись пешей прогулкой, они садятся на бордюр площади с пластиковыми стаканчиками кофе из Старбаркса, вытягивая ноги. Ни о чём не думается. Мидорима думает, что им хорошо в этом самом обычном буднем дне. Красота жизни – в одном мгновении. Они, бывшие дети, разучились её видеть. Дети просыпаются утром и воспринимают новый день как чудо, словно первый день их жизни. Они не могут не думать о завтрашнем дне, но почти смогли оставить своё прошлое позади. Ни о чём не сожалея. И сегодня один из таких замечательных дней, когда тепло родных рук самое прекрасное и ценное в этом мире. 

В этом огромном прекрасном мире.   

***

 

_Я казался себе странным._

_Я ловил в своей голове мысли, совершенно мне не свойственные, но я лишь хотел быть с тем, кто смог бы мне дать спокойствие и стабильность, которой мне так не хватало. И я видел это в тебе. Я думал о тебе каждую свободную минуту, я видел тебя в темноте каждый раз, когда закрывал свои уставшие от конспектов глаза. Мне хотелось держать тебя за руку, пить одну большую кружку кофе на двоих, отправиться в путешествие на моей машине куда-нибудь на юг, да хоть на Окинаву, выбраться из душного мегаполиса на некоторое время, где бы нас никто не смог узнать. Я хотел прятать в твоём шарфе свой замёрзший подбородок зимним утром, будить тебя, сонного и красивого, готовить для нас общий завтрак: «Шин-чан, что ты хочешь на этот раз?», слушать твой родной голос часами напролёт, жадно ловить твои бесценные улыбки, подавать тебе твоё тёплое пальто и отвозить на твою будущую работу. Проживать зиму с мыслями о жаркой Ницце, прекрасной Испании или о летней Италии, потом вырваться, в конце концов, туда, чтобы обходить кафешки на солнечных площадях и объедаться сырными равиоли._

_Я боялся романтики, что пробивала моё заледенелое сердце, настырно растапливая его прочную броню. Я боялся, что однажды мог проговориться, повести себя как-то не так, иначе, странно, неправильно, по-другому, без тени былой дружбы и привязанности, какая только бывает между парнями. Я боялся повести себя так «отвратительно по-гейски»._

_«Это отвратительно. Ты действительно думаешь, что я приму твои слова, чёртов педик»._

_Шин-чан, ты знаешь, как больно слышать эти самые слова от человека, которого ты любил всем сердцем. Или считал, что любил._

_Это может прозвучать слишком сентиментально, но когда ты говоришь, Шин-чан, когда ты делишься своими чувствами, в кресле, с кружкой горячего чая с мятой, мне хочется нажать кнопку «pause» на воображаемом пульте времени и хорошенько зафиксировать твои слова в себе. Пусть они всегда будут во мне. Пусть не теряются в потоке других слов, предложений, фраз, брошенных мной в отчаянном желании вести себя, как раньше. Моя грязная, неправильная любовь должна была отпугнуть тебя, заставить замереть в отвращении или, ещё хуже, быть выпровоженным без слов за дверь твоей уютной квартиры, ведь я знал, как ты относишься ко всему «выходящему за рамки морали, за рамки приличия и жизненных ценностей». Но так приятно ошибаться в таких вещах. Я вообще по жизни только и делал, что ошибался. Если бы я знал, я бы признался тебе намного, намного раньше. И не было бы всех этих лет внутреннего саморазрушения. Внутренних терзаний и любви, что я пытался сохранить в себе. Так отчаянно пытался._

***

 

Мидорима хочет узнать о прошлом Такао. В его квартире нет фотографий или же каких-то напоминаний о семье. Лишь институтские фотографии и их совместные, новые во всевозможных альбомах. Самые живые и яркие кадры Такао поставил в рамки на рабочем столе и стеллажах с книгами.

Когда Мидорима спрашивает о его детских фотографиях, Казунари отшучивается, говоря, что он родился старым, как Бенджамин Баттон, и детство его впереди:

\- Тебе придётся меня нянчить. Надеюсь, к этому времени ты не состаришься, и у тебя не будут дрожать руки…

Такао скрывает за улыбками и шутками то, о чём трудно вспоминать. У него нет фотографий из прошлого. У него не было толстого детского альбома с картонными страницами и бархатной обложкой. Не было любящей семьи, в которой добрый отец всегда поддержит в трудную минуту, а заботливая мать любит своего ребёнка всем сердцем. Казунари меняет тему, выходит на балкон в желании закурить. Смотрит на набережную, раскинувшуюся на горизонте, а в голове что-то зреет относительно далёких воспоминаний, обрастает подробностями. Чрез все эти мысли он не сразу услышал шаги позади себя и ощутил тёплые руки, обнявшие его сзади. Крепко-крепко. Мидорима невесомо целует Казунари в шею, заставляя разом отринуть горькое прошлое, заставляя сердце стремительно биться в груди, наполняющейся счастьем.

_«Давай построим своё «настоящее» вместе. Я люблю тебя, Такао. И я думаю, что моей любви к тебе хватило бы на всего тебя, от детства до сегодняшнего дня. Я надеюсь, что наше будущее будет таким же светлым, как и сейчас. Пойдём пить чай»._

Казунари жадно ловит его – такие нужные в это мгновение – губы, и думает, что он, наконец, успокоился, заполнив терзающую пустоту. С появлением в его жизни Шин-чана его жизнь перестала быть безумно непредсказуемой, разложив события в порядке возрастания важности. Он собрал его жизнь в единое целое. Научил не бояться одиночества. Столько всего за такой короткий промежуток времени с тех самых прекрасных дней в его жизни.

_«Как же я люблю тебя, Шин-чан. Как же сильно я люблю тебя»._

***

 

_Шин-чан, я знаю - я не совершенен. Но я старался, боролся со своими чувствами, разъедающими меня изнутри неизвестной, странной для меня нежностью. Я слишком сильно боялся тебе признаться, слишком сильно тебя хотел, слишком долго хранил всё в себе. Я хотел почувствовать тебя. Прикоснуться к тебе. К твоим губам. К твоему телу. Ближе, ещё ближе. Ловить твой пульс губами и считывать выдохи на своей коже. В свои двадцать я осознал, что такое настоящее помешательство на ком-то. На чьих-то глазах, губах, руках, на чьём-то голосе и присутствии в моей жизни. Так что, пожалуйста, будь со мной, Шин-чан. Будь со мной. Даже если я такой «отвратительный» и не идеальный, не оставляй меня одного._

_Пока я рядом с тобой, мне хочется жить._

_Пока мы рядом с тобой, всё будет хорошо._

_Обязательно будет._

_Обязательно._

_Только… не меняйся, Шин-чан. Я не идеален, но я буду стараться стать лучше, чтобы никогда не причинять тебе боль._

_Шин-чан, ты знаешь, я только сейчас понимаю, что уже давно, давно-давно_

 

_люблю тебя»._


End file.
